totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony
Anthony was a contestant on Total Drama Periculum Falls. He also competed on Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns. He was not voted in Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe. He also returned as a contestant for Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation. 'Personality' Anthony started out as a kid with many personal and emotional problems. His intentions were cruel and his feelings hidden, but over time he would learn to open up a bit more. He has always been considered as an outsider no matter the environment he is in, so making friends for him was always hard. This is why he resorts to just making fun of others. By the time of Dash 4 Cash, Anthony has developed serious mental issues and they progressively get worse throughout the season, which are apparent in his behavior and words. Trivia Comparisons * Competition *He one of six contestants to have been sabotaged by Voz. *He has been eliminated back-to-back with Olivia in two seasons. Miscellaneous * Gallery |-| Total Drama Periculum Falls= AnthonyTPDF.png|Anthony in the opening squence Anthonyschris.png|Anthony calls Chris as "Christopher" Anthonyandrachelwork.png|Anthony is building the new confessional with Rachel Justdestroy.png|Anthony using the Confessional second, admit he is gonna play dirty. Itsabear.png|Pedro throwing a coconut to Anthony, think he is a bear. What_youfeel.png|Olivia checking how Anthony is feeling Easypeasy.png|Anthony admits grabbing water is easy Mustbemustybear.png|Anthony is running away from a bear Pedyhelp.png|Pedro helps Anthony compete the challenge. Disgutdisara.png|Sara is irritating Anthony and Olivia. Planingscbp.png|Anthony and Olivia planning vote off Sara, Clarice and Ben Servantanthony.png|Olivia helps Anthony sabotage people Axethony.png|An axe falls on Anthony Partonepedro.png|Anthony sabotages Pedro Beafishlikefish.png|Anthony jumps into the water to catch a fish Dontracheltakepail.png|Anthony steals Rachel's buckets Winningprizeanthony.png|Thanks to stealing Rachel's buckets, Anthony reached first place. Maps.png|Chris gives Anthony and Destiny a maps Mapsstole.png|Em take from Anthony his map Donttimemelikeclarice.png|Tyrone ties up Anthony to a tree, think he touch Clarice Thirdtonytolast.png|Anthony reach Chris third to last. Stopitolive.png|''"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"'' - Anthony Twopigslikeolivia.png|Anthony find 2 pigs... Onepigslikeolivia.png|... And shout Olivia help him. Dontknowpaddle.png|Anthony start the race last. Chasefromoliveliv.png|Anthony is run away (again) from Olivia Fallfromfall.png|Anthony falls from Periculum Falls Seekandseek.png|Anthony seeks to the golden chris award. |-| Total Drama Periculum Falls Returns= Seekforsukvozz.png|''"Do you really think we can't see you?"'' - Anthony, in The Golden One Caveseason8.png|Anthony is in the cave. Tothecaveanthonyandvoz.png|Anthony push Voz onto the cave bottom. Racheltigerthony.png|Anthony is the last picked on Rachel's team. Stopitemmyanpoh.png|Em throws Anthony and Phil things. Anthonyasasurfboard.png|Olivia uses Anthony as her board. Comethit.png|Anthony get injured by a comet Rhav.png|Voz has captured Anthony |-| Total Drama: The Concluding Catastrophe= Atc1.png|Anthony with all of the other TDCC contestants who were not voted in |-| Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation= Prisony.png|Anthony takes a newspaper from the road Oic.png|Anthony is no longer impressed by Olivia Aset.png|Anthony takes the taxi from Em Aae.png|Anthony ends up finishing in 7th place Ajspis.png|Anthony is surprised that Sara finished the challenge that early Aso.png|Anthony imagines that Sarah is Olivia Pushjack.png|Anthony's pushing Jackson to the river Arsfz.png|Anthony is jumping to the water (and freezing) Ntonyconfessi.png|Anthony in the confessinal, planning his strategy Nthonydister.png|Anthony distracting Em and Rachel Nthonyreachteth.png|Anthony reaches the Safe Zone 10th Breakrock.png|Anthony is finding a rock Hidpero.png|Anthony is scared from Pedro Catus.png|Anthony is throwing cactus onto Sara Antara.png|''"Wow! Didn't think that'd come in handy. That's Anthony 2, Sara 0."'' - Anthony, in Too Ch-easy Foundoz.png|Anthony is finding Voz in the coffin Reachfird.png|Anthony is reaching 3rd place. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Male Characters Category:Dash 4 Cash: The New Generation Contestants Category:Total Drama Periculum Falls Contestants Category:Main antagonists Category:Tenacious Tigers Category:Generation 4